(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image evaluation apparatus and method, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, image reading apparatuses that read image information of a sheet on which an image is formed have been used. The formed image may be evaluated by using this type of image reading apparatus.
There has been technology for reducing, with the use of software processing, moire occurring in the read image obtained by the image reading apparatus.